


Steampunk Seahorses And Somefin About Bees

by CaceyDoesThings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaceyDoesThings/pseuds/CaceyDoesThings
Summary: I wrote this last year for school so excuse my shitty writing, lmao. It's about Carian Ampora and Sillix Captor from The Delta Trolls which is a fancomic thing based off of Homestuck... :P Also, I copy pasted this from my Google Docs so the formatting is off but... fuck it, y'know?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year for school so excuse my shitty writing, lmao. It's about Carian Ampora and Sillix Captor from The Delta Trolls which is a fancomic thing based off of Homestuck... :P Also, I copy pasted this from my Google Docs so the formatting is off but... fuck it, y'know?

My name is Carian Ampora. I come from a bloodline of royalty. There is three royal families where I come from. The Peixes’, the Makaras, and my family. My Grandmother was… an interesting ruler. She was known for seducing her way past problems. It’s a main part of how she became ruler. She still tried to be fair, though. She may not have always been that way but she tried her best while dealing with the locco Makaras and the not so nice Peixes’. But, you’re not here for her are you? Before we continue on,I should explain our strange outfitting. Our attire is the same as most of this era but includes a mask to protect our identity and show our protector, or lusus, as well as the animal that represents our family. Mine just so happens to be a seahorse. They are such pleasant animals. They’re quiet, pretty, and don’t sass back. Besides mine that is. My seahorse is large and bronze. She protects me as well as provides me with food, shelter, life lessons, and transport. I do suppose that is all I can say without spoiling my life story. Let’s get on to it, shall we?

***

It was about 6 pm and Carian sat at her desk writing a letter to her old friend Sillix. Her feather pen froze as she heard a hollow knock on the looming metal door. It creaked open and a large bronze seahorse head poked in the door. 

“Carian. It’s time for supper.” the seahorse spoke mechanically.

“Five more minutes?” Carian asked politely with the most innocent voice she could pull off.

“Fine, but any later and you’ll be banned from meeting with Sillix!” She responded coldly.

“Ugh, fine.I’ll be there in five.” she sighed and waved her lusus off.

Carian looked down at her work as the door nearly slammed shut. Gears and various feather pens littered the desk. She sighed and rested her face in her slender ring laced hands. 

“I’ll never meet Sillix at this rate. I wonder how she’s doing…” she murmured and stared down at her sloppy letter. The letter consisted of the following:

“Dear Sillix,

It’s been forever since we’ve last conversed. How are you? How is Biclops doing? I do hope she’s alright. How is your sister doing? I do hope she’s doing fine as well. Is her therapy going well? I miss you. I’m sorry for never writing. I’ve been extremely busy with helping the peasants looking for advice. I even met with Ardain. It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen him. Twas nice to converse with him. He was looking for relationship advice. I obviously cannot help so I sent him to talk to Olitea. We all know Mr. Lejion is the best with those kinds of things even though he may be slightly biased with the couples he helps. A curious man that Olitea is. I do believe Ardain mentioned you once. This concerns me on multiple levels. It may just be my anxiety getting the best of me but I’m worried you may be seeing him. Please respond soon.

Best wishes, Carian.”

Carian sighed and got up to go eat supper, all the while wondering what Sillix was doing. She quickly enclosed the letter with a violet seahorse imprinted wax seal and tossed it in the mailbox before sitting at the dinner table across from the large bronze seahorse.

“You nearly broke five minutes.” The large seahorse muttered without looking up from where she was feeding.

“Yes, but I didn’t.” Carian snapped and then ate in silence.

***

Carian woke up the next morning to her radio playing softly and a letter on her nightstand. She groggily turned off the radio, which had been broadcasting Nightvale Radio, and grabbed the letter. The letter was sealed with a dark yellow bee imprinted seal. She immediately sat up straight in bed with a gasp.

“Sillix responded! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhhh, I’m so happy!” she squealed as she gently peeled off the seal as to keep it’s shape and not rip the honey scented envelope. Her expression slowly changed as she read it. The letter read the following:

“Dear Carian,

I’m sorry for not writing you in so long. Sadly, Mitula is not doing well… she went into a coma like state and may not wake up for quite a long time. Biclops on the other hand is doing quite well. She still needs to be checked and tweaked but not as much. Which is a relief since the cold season is approaching and my mind bees will be in sleep mode as to not freeze their tiny delicate wings. Nothing is happening between Ardain and I, don’t get your stockings in a twist. He’s just chasing after me. Don’t worry. He’s quite annoying anyways. Until we meet or write each other again.

Love, Sillix” 

"Wow…” she murmured and placed the letter on her desk. This was a problem indeed but it might make Miss Grouchy Gears more likely to let Carian visit Sillix. Said Seahorse creaked open the door and floated into the room. She was smoking and steaming from her chest. Carian looked up, having smelt the smoke, and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh my cod! What happened? Are you alright?” she gasped as she hurried over to examine the gears in her lusus’s abdomen.

“It’s quite alright my child. Just dealing with raiders… don’t worry yourself, dear.” She spoke softly, the sound of her robotic heart clanking and banging told otherwise.

“It surely doesn’t sound like it! 1) you’re calling me child and dear and 2) your gears are quite nearly aflame! We both know that raiders are no joke!” Carian shouted. She was only angry because she was extremely worried about how calm her lusus was being.

"Dear, I've been around long enough. It's time for you to step up and take over our quaint family..." she spoke softly and Carian looked her in the eyes with a determined expression.

"No! There is no way in hell I'm letting you sit around and rust! You're coming with me to the engineer!" Carian shouted with tears pricking her vision, "I'll get you to the engineer and I will keep you alive!" Carian closed her lusus' abdomen and started pulling her along. "I'll save you if it's the last thing I do." Carian muttered, trying to remember where the royal engineer is in the Peixes' palace. Jaykay may be a jerk but he won't turn down a dying lusus... hopefully. 

***

Carian panted heavily as she reached the palace door and banged her fist on the door. "Open up Jaykay or so help me you'll wish you were never born!" She screamed, knowing he would answer if he didn't want his wrist broken. The door swung open and Jaykay glared at her.

"What do you want, Carian?" He asked angrily.

"Where is the royal engineer?! My lusus is dying! Get out of my way!" Carian yelled, face red with anger. Jaykay looked startled and he immediately ran off to get the royal engineer. Carian hugged her lusus close to her chest.

"It's alright. The royal engineer is gonna help you..." Carian reassured. Jaykay walked over wringing his hands.

"Carian... the royal engineer has... gone missing." Jaykay murmured anxiously. Carian's head whipped back to look at him, pigtails lightly hitting her in the face.

"What? Where are they?" She asked with a grating, dark tone and anger flaming in her eyes. Jaykay flinched backwards, absolutely terrified of Carian when she gets this angry. 

"I... I don't know... I think they took a sick day... I'm sorry... and their room is locked... she's the only one with keys to it..." He whispered, cowering under Carian's deadly glare. If looks could kill he'd be laying on the floor with daggers stabbed into his chest cavities. Carian stormed off, holding her lusus in her arms.

"Deary, don't go through the trouble to save an old machine like me. I'm not worth it. Go find your gal pal. Talk to her. She needs your help with her current situations..." the battered seahorse stated with a clanking steam exhale.

"I will save family over friends anytime. Although you may not be family by blood you're the closest thing to a parent I've ever had. I will save you." Carian spoke sternly with a determined expression. Her lusus simply nodded, knowing she couldn't get this idea out of Carian's head. "We're going to Sillix's, she's good with this stuff." Carian informed her lusus and set off to Sillix's with the huge creature in her slender arms.

***

Carian knocked on Sillix's door with the heel of her large leather boot..

"Sillix! It's me, Carian! I need your help!" Carian yelled and continued lightly kicking the door. Sillix opened the door and led her in.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sillix asked sweetly, knowing that Carian was upset.

"It's my lusus! She got hurt while fighting off raiders and I need your help! The royal engineer is gone and Jaykay can't get into the room where they keep all the extra parts and tools! I just want to help my family... please help me." Carian exclaimed, starting to tear up. 

" Of course I'll help! Let me go get my tools and some gears!" Sillix responded . She hugged Carian and the large metal mass quickly before running off to grab said items. Carian pet her lusus' neck.

"Sillix is going to fix you... it's going to be alright." Carian murmured, trying to calm herself down more than her lusus. She quickly dried her tears as to not get liquids on her bronze lusus. Sillix ran back into the room with tools and gears grasped tightly in her arms.

"I should be able to fix her... I hope I can." Sillix muttered and began tweaking and replacing gears. "Just... a few… and... " Sillix whispered to herself and worked on making the bronze seahorse's steam powered heart stay strong and the steam circulating. Said seahorse slowly raised her head. "I did it!" Sillix gasped and hugged Carian’s slender frame and the cold bronze of her adopted mother. Carian smiled and hugged back, the bronze seahorse smiles and curled her long segmented tail around them.

"I'm so happy you're alright!" Oh, thank you Sillix!" Carian squealed and squeezed them tightly in her grip, pigtails bouncing slightly, "I love you both so much!" Sillix laughed softly.

“Well, I’m going to put my tools away as well as these extra gears. I’ll be back in a jiffy!” Sillix says with a smile and leaves to do just that. Carian jumps up and smiles brightly at her Lusus, pigtails bobbing. 

“I’m so glad Sillix could fix you! I told you she’s not that bad! Though she may take her jokes a bit far sometimes. She’s trying to get better at knowing what’s crossing the line. Just because she’s poor doesn’t mean she isn’t talented. She can fix anything! Except emotional scars… but, that’s depressing so I’m gonna stop talking about that. She’s the one who made me that harpoon gun that I got for Christmas! She knows me so well! She even got the colors right! What’s better than complementary colors! Nothing! Purple and yellow are perfect! The amount of pros about her outway the cons by a landslide! She’s simply too perfect!” Carian rambled with her hands clasped together and a wide smile plastered on her face. 

“That’s a long list you’ve got there. How long have you been putting it together?” Sillix asked playfully, startling Carian and making her jump.

“Quite a while actually. Anytime you’ve been mentioned since you darlings first met.” the now healthy seahorse snorted.

“морской конек мама!” Carian shouted in Russian, leaving Sillix with a confused expression and ‘Seahorse Mom’ snorting with laughter.

“That’s a fairly short list for 10 years. Is it condensed?” Sillix questioned.

“That is the heavily abridged version, dear.” Seahorse mom chortled despite Carian’s protests.

“Shall we stop tormenting poor Carian?” Sillix proposed with a wide grin.

“I do suppose she’s had enough.” Seahorse Mom concurred, still giggling with Sillix. Carian huffed and stomped off.

“Oh, now we’ve done it.” Sillix hisses and they set off to find her.

***

“We’ve looked everywhere! Where is she! She couldn't have gotten very far in such a short amount of time, could she?!” Sillix wailed and Seahorse Mom tried to calm her.

“Hush, child. Fret not for we will find her.” Seahorse Mom spoke soothingly. Sillix wiped her heterochromatic eyes, ridding herself of tears.

“We have to find her. I’ll do nothing else until then. We must find my gi- um… Carian. We must find Carian, post haste!” Sillix exclaimed and jumped up, “Oh… um… would it be alright if I rode on your back? I feel it’d be much easier.”

"Oh, of course dear. Anything to find Carian." Seahorse Mom responded politely and leaned down so Sillix could climb on her back. Sillix slung a leg over Seahorse Mom’s back and carefully rested on the violet leather saddle. Seahorse Mom rose up again and Sillix realized just how tall they both are as her long honey blonde hair rolled down her shoulder blades. Her blue and brown gaze flicked around the messy room.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road!” Sillix crowed, lisping slightly more than usual due to how emotional and determined she was. Seahorse Mom nodded with a metallic whinny before setting off to find her precious child with the slender lady upon her back.

***

“Stop! What’s that?” Sillix asked with fear of what it might be. Seahorse Mom glided down to it to confirm what Sillix thought. Sillix leaped off of Seahorse Mom's back and ripped off her mask which was entirely white except for it's blood red and lapis blue eyes. Sillix threw down her mask and picked up the cracked Seahorse mask. "No... this can't be happening..." Sillix murmured as tears brimmed and threatened to fall. She grasped the mask to her chest and looked around for the owner of said mask. She spotted violet fabric clinging onto a branch as a hero in a movie would. She delicately plucked it from the branch, the overwhelming smell of ocean and light remains of honey confirmed her suspicions. "Oh cod, no... where... where is my dear Carian..." Sillix choked out as her throat filled with the pain of holding back any signs of grief. Seahorse Mom came over and rubbed soothing circles between her shoulder blades. Sillix broke down into body wracking sobs. "She's not dead... she can't be dead..." Sillix muttered to herself, she was in hysterics. Seahorse Mom just nods solemnly as steam fogged up her eyes and water from the chilled steam trickled over her metal eyelids and down the grooves of her gently rounding maw.

***

Three weeks later of searching, investigations, and various interrogations and Carian was nowhere to be seen. Her death had been confirmed without a body. There was to be a funeral that day. All they had was an item that they knew Carian would have chosen and Sillix would let go of. Sillix whispered her final goodbyes into the violet velvet lined casket that had swirling designs of waves and bees carved into the fine wood. Sillix placed a light green flower next to the soft yellow and violet shark/bee plush that was the single thing placed in the casket. It was a medium sized plush that had the body and wings of a bee and the head, tail, gills, and fins of a shark. Sillix smiled sadly at the happy memories of the plush. 

"SILLIX! SILLIX! SILLIX!" A seemingly disembodied voice yelled. Sillix jerked up to see her alive and breathing Carian standing over her and shaking her shoulders. "Wow, Sillix. That seemed like a pretty intense nightmare! You were crying and calling out my name..." Carian said softly. Oh... right... a nightmare... just a nightmare.


End file.
